


HLVRAI but it's a DDLC AU

by hellogordon



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Bad Poetry, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Improv, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellogordon/pseuds/hellogordon
Summary: A.K.A. Half Life VR but the AI is Self Aware' but it's Another Self-Aware Game (HLVRAI;DDLC AU)——————Gordon Freeman is sent to a 'rehabilitation center' by the G-man himself to help the now tired and scarred man cope with the trauma he's experienced in his time at Black Mesa. Gordon is not happy with this.How do they cope exactly?Well, isn't poetry just the best way to relieve you of your stress?
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby & Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 31





	HLVRAI but it's a DDLC AU

He was trapped in a deep trance, unable to focus on the words he's heard so many times already.. this message, he's listened to it for countless times already. He suddenly snapped out of it, listening to the message play out for the umpteenth time.

"Perhaps this is.. presumptuous of me, but.."

"Must this really be the end of our time together?"

"Perhaps you could take the science team's data, transfer us somewhere else, hmm?"

"Now, it doesn't have to be Super Punch-Out™ for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System™,"

"Maybe a USB drive, or a spare floppy disk."

"You could take us with you! We could see the world!"

"We could.."

The voice suddenly coughed, clearing their throat.

"I'm.. getting ahead of myself, surely."

"Welp! The option's always there."

"You changed our lives, Gordon."

"I'd like to think it was for the better."

"And I don't know what is going to happen to us once you exit the game for good."

"But I know **we'll** never forget you."

...

"I hope you won't forget us."

"Well.."

"This is where I get off."

....

"Goodbye Gordon!"

......

The message ended.

There was nothing but dead silence in the air..

He processed the message bit by bit again, thinking of what he could do now..

....

Maybe it really wasn't the end..

Maybe he could talk to **him** again.. how about **the others**..?

....

A bright white light suddenly flooded the room, originating from a cubic, metal screen. The light flooded his vision.

\-----

Gordon Freeman suddenly sat up, taking a sharp inhale. 'What the fuuuuckkk...' he immediately thought as he started scanning the room, his hand slapping onto what he presumed was his bedside drawer, and slipped his glasses on. He was in his bedroom. In the apartment he stayed in after his partner severed ties from him and took away his child.. Joshua..

He placed his hand on his heart, feeling his heart beat fast while he tried to catch his breath. Oh great. For a split second there.. Gordon was expecting to see a filthy, bloody, stinky area, littered with things such as boxes, crates, large drink containers and maybe even a dead body.. as well as the accompaniment of his friends.. or, well, the people he spent about a few days with with the intent of breaking out of the facility and running back home.. But no one was there.

Gordon let out a nervous, albeit saddened, chuckle, and slumped onto the bed with a grim expression. Oh god. He's been so used to being stuck in such a strange, bizarre environment that he's having a hard time trying to fit back into normalcy. Of course, since he's been fired from his job, right before he was basically threatened and forced into going into that restaurant and then watch this weird movie..he's been trying to cope with everything that's happened thus far and get over it. He hasn't even gotten a new job yet, and opted to stay at home, eat his daily meals.. and watch some random things he found on the videos he found in his YouTube Recommendations.

Gordon closed his eyes, curling up to a pillow beside him, and tried to go back into his dreamless sleep, letting out a tired sigh. He glanced up at the wall clock, checking for the time. 6:37 am... Gordon squinted in confusion. Is it just him, or did all the clock hands stop moving..? Did he have to change the batteries again, or-

"Resting well..? Doctor Freeman.. or should I say.. Mister Freeman?"

Gordon's eyes flew wide open, not daring to look at where the voice came from. Did Black Mesa scar him so much that he's starting to hear things? He won't be surprised if it did, it fucked him up real bad.

"Thiss... Is quite a lovely place you got, Missterr Freeeman.."

'Go away, go away, go away-'

"Now.. I know you are.. awake… it is.. quite rude to ignore your.. guest.”

Gordon bit his lip, sitting up reluctantly and turned around to look at his 'guest'. G-man, which he just learned from recent events is the adoptive father of his friend Tommy, stood there in his business suit. He was looking at Gordon, smiling just the tiniest bit. It took Gordon a few seconds to snap out of his daze, and grit his teeth as he looked at the presumably older man. 

“I don't know what shit you're tryna pull this time, but you're not my guest. This is trespassing.” Gordon said lowly, glaring at the trespasser. G-man didn't seem that affected by that statement however, instead readjusting his necktie and glancing at the wall clock. “Now Mister Freeman.. this won't take too long at all. I'm just here to tell you about.. a mandatory procedure you must go through.”. 

‘Mandatory procedure? When the hell did I agree to have to go through this _mandatory procedure_?’

As though reading his mind, G-man continued on : “Now, now.. this is all part of the contract you signed when.. signing up for your.. formerr job..”. Gordon's confused expression must be apparent on his face, because G-man continued on even more : “You will be sent to.. a.. rehabilitation center for a few days. So that you can.. cope with the chaotic turn of events.. from.. last time.”

Gordon finally made a response to all of this. Gordon was laughing in disbelief, shaking his head. “You’re joking, right?” he replied, skeptical of this whole rehabilitation schtick. “Look, I don't need rehab, or anything regarding Black Mesa actually! I'm **fine**.”

G-man let out a soft laugh. “I know you _aren't_ , Mister Freeman..”. G-man took a step forward. “Do not worry.. the place I'm sending you off to.. it issn't dangerous at all. I assigned a really.. *trustworthy person* to be in charge of the place you're in.”.

Gordon let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This rehab center thing.. tell me more about it.” He mumbled. G-man nodded. “Very well, you'll be sent to the center to do some recreational activities.. alongside your friends.. the.. 'Science Team'..? Was it..?”.

Gordon purses his lips. Oh boy.

“You and your friends will be sent there to cope with the past recent events, and hopefully finish the program with.. higher spirits.”.

Gordon closed his eyes, his hand on his forehead. He wasn't excited for this at all.

“Now I must take my leave.. your.. new uniform for this procedure is.. in your living room couch, I believe..” G-man said, glancing at the wall clock behind Gordon. He tightened the tie on his suit again, and walked over to the door, still looking over at Gordon.

“The program starts on 8 am. Best not to be late again Mr. Freeman.” G-man said, finishing off. He turned back, opening the door. “Goodbye Mr. Freeman.”

And he left, just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, Gave here..! This is my first fanfic so I apologize if the characters seem out of character or if the formatting might seem really shitty


End file.
